List of Specialty Terminology
The following is a list of terminology relating to Specialties, in alphabetical order. 'Active ability -' A Specialty which is active is one which's effect only occurs when the user specifically wills it to do so. Users typically have much more general control over active Specialties. 'Equipment Specialty -' A Specialty that takes the form of a weapon, piece of armor or clothing, accessory, or any other piece of equipment. The equipment either acts as a catalyst through which a Magical effect is employed or the actual caster of the Magic commanded by the user. 'Evolution - '''If a Specialty is an evolution, that means it is a spell from the spellbook, but without certain limitations or restraints on its effectiveness. '''Familiar Specialty -' A Specialty that takes the form of a Familiar, a simple Summoned minion. Familiars are typically semi-autonomous, having their own personalities, likes, dislikes, etc but abiding to the will of the user automatically. Familiars typically employ the Magical effect of a Specialty themself rather than the user, though there are rare cases where they are either simply a support to the user or the end result of a Specialty. Rare cases of Linked Specialties with animals are typically considered Familiar Specialties. 'Genetic Specialty -' A Specialty that takes the form of a physical characteristic or ability. Typically quite similar to Spell Specialties, with the only distinction being that the ability is an inherent part of the user's body. 'Genetically-linked Specialty -' A Specialty which's inheritance is linked to the possession of a certain physical characteristic. For example, some Specialties can only be inherited by members of certain races, while others are partial to a certain gender. 'Hereditary Specialty -' A rare case in which a Specialty, usually a Genetic Specialty, results in some permanent change in the user's body which gets passed on genetically to their offspring. The Faunus and Therian races were created in this way. 'Intrinsic Specialty -' A natural or learned ability of a person, typically a racial ability or unique spell, which is similar in function to a Specialty. Many Intrinsic Specialties exist as actual Specialties as well. The Vampire race's ability of Malleation is an example of this. 'Linked Specialty -' A Specialty which is shared, or linked, between multiple people. Unlike multiple people simply having the same Specialty, Linked Specialties are actually shared among multiple users. Linked Specialties are most often extremely powerful, and either take the form of an ability which is passed between users at will as needed or requires all the users to be together to use. Linked Specialties of the latter type will often become useless if one of the users is killed. 'Mutation -' If a Specialty is a mutation, that means it is a variation of a normal spell from the spellbook, but with a twist or added ability. Not to be confused with evolutions. 'Passive ability -' A Specialty which is passive is one which's ability is always in affect, regardless of its user. Users typically have very little control at all over passive Specialties. 'Secondary Specialty -' A Secondary Specialty is exactly what it sounds like: a second Specialty. Very rarely a person may have two complete Specialties, but most often a Secondary Specialty is either a weak supportive ability to the user's main Specialty or a Specialty with little to no actual ability. Equipment Specialties of the latter type are common, existing simply as special weapons, armors, or accessories with no abilities. 'Spell Specialty -' The simplest form of Specialty, which is simply an ability cast by the user. 'Structure Specialty -' A Specialty which takes the form of a building or vehicle. The structure either acts as a catalyst through which a Magical ability is employed or the actual caster of the Magic commanded by the user. Very rare, and typically extremely powerful at the cost of low versatility. 'Useless Specialty -' Many people who appear to be without a Specialty actually have a Useless Specialty. Useless Specialties typically have little to no actual use. Most Useless Specialties are Genetic Specialties, and common ones include unique eye or hair colors. Category:Laws of Magic